bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ackar
Ackar war ein Glatorianer des Feuerstammes auf Spherus Magna. Biografie Ackar wurde als erster Glatorianer auf Spherus Magna erschaffen. Er war einer der vielen Soldaten, die im Kern-Krieg um Energinisierte Protodermis kämpften. Während dem Krieg zersplitterte der Planet aber in drei Teile, und Ackar lebt nun auf Bara Magna, dem größten Teil des Planeten. Dort wurde er der primäre Glatorianer von Vulcanus, dem Feuerstamm, und er gewann mehrere Male das Große Turnier. Vor kurzem kämpfte er gegen Gelu, den sekundären Glatorianer vom Eisstamm. Gelu verlor, sodass Iconox an Vulcanus das Exsidian abgeben musste. Fall von Atero und Kampf um Vulcanus Ackar machte dieses Jahr beim Großen Turnier mit, während dem ersten Kampf aber griffen die Skrall die Arena Magna an, und Ackar kämpfte mit vielen anderen Glatorianern gegen die Skrall. Die Glatorianer verloren aber, und sie flohen mit anderen Agori in die Wüste. Ackar kehrte mit mehreren Agori nach Vulcanus zurück, um sie über die Lage zu informieren. Er wurde später beauftragt, gegen Gresh, den sekundären Glatorianer von Tesara zu kämpfen, dieser Kampf wurde aber unterbrochen. Als Ackar ein Gasthaus von Vulcanus betreten hatte, sah er Raanu, Gresh und Gelu darüber diskutieren, dass bald ein Angriff der Knochenjäger kommen würde. Der Glatorianer des Feuerstamms übernahm die Führung gegen die Knochenjäger. Darum machten sich Ackar und Gelu auf den Weg, Malum, den verbannten Glatorianer von Vulcanus, zu "besuchen". Ackar bat Malum und seinen Vorox um Hilfe, indem sie das Lager der Knochenjäger angreifen. Das taten sie, denn Malum wollte sich bei den Knochenjägern rächen. Ackar und Gelu kämpften dabei mit. Obwohl viele Vorox ihr Leben ließen, war der Angriff erfolgreich. Ackar dankte Malum für die Hilfe. Ackar und Gelu kehrten nach Vulcanus zurück. Nachdem die zwei dort ankamen, wurden sie von Kiina, der zweiten Glatorianerin von Tajun, aufgefordert zu gehen. Aber die beiden weigerten sich. Die Glatorianer in Vulcanus begannen zusammen mit den Agori Fallen für die Knochenjäger zu stellen. Die Fallen waren während den Angriff der Knochenjäger am nächsten Tag sehr wirksam. Die Knochenjäger, angeführt von Fero, zogen sich zurück. Rannu bedankte sich bei den Glatorianern, und sagte, sie sollen zu ihren Dörfern zurückkehren. Diese taten dies nur ungern und Ackar blieb in Vulcanus. Die Knochenjäger griffen aber in der Nacht wieder an an, womit die Bewohner von Vulcanus nicht gerechnet haben. Ackar kämpfte gegen den Knochenjäger Fero, nachdem er es geschafft hat diesen von seinem Felsenross Skirmix runter zustoßen. Die zwei kämpften gegeneinander, aber Fero gewann die Oberhand. Als er dabei war den primären Glatorianer von Vulcanus zu töten, zerstörte aber ein Thornax, abgeschossen von Kiina, Feros Schwert. Danach zogen sich die Knochenjäger wieder zurück. Später kämpfte Ackar in einer Arena als Übung mit Kiina. Raanu sah ihnen zu. Als die drei sich nach dem Trainingskampf unterhielten, sahen sie, wie ein Komet auf Bara Magna fiel. Dieser Komet war jedoch die Kanohi Ignika, die Mata Nuis Geist beherbergte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste keiner von ihnen davon. Danach hatte Ackar einen Kampf gegen Strakk. thumb|left|200px|Ackar kämpft gegen Strakk Kampf gegen Strakk Ackar und Strakk kämpften lange Zeit auf gleichem Level, doch Ackar fing immer mehr an, den Kampf zu dominieren und schlug Strakk schließlich zu Boden. Strakk gab nun auf. Doch als Ackar sich umdrehte, griff Strakk noch einmal an, obwohl der Kampf eigentlich beendet war. Doch als er seinen Gegner töten wollte, sprang ein Fremder, der aussah wie ein Glatorianer in goldener Rüstung, in die Arena – wobei sich ein Käfer auf seiner Schulter auf seltsame Weise in ein Schild verwandelte – und bekämpfte ihn mit einem Stachel-Schwanz eines Vorox. Strakk konnte ihn jedoch leicht besiegen, da er keinerlei Übung hatte. Als er ihn aber töten wollte, verwandelte die Maske des Fremden Stachel-Waffe in ein großes Schwert. Strakk war so erstaunt, dass Ackars Retter ihn leicht besiegen konnte und ihn zum Aufgeben zwang. Nach dem Kampf bedankte sich Ackar und zeigte Mata Nui, wie der Fremde hieß, seine Wohnung und all seine Siegesschilder. Mata Nui erzählte währenddessen, dass er durch einen Verrat aus seiner Welt verbannt wurde und nun zurück muss um seine Leute zu retten. Ackar und Mata Nui bekamen dann von Metus Gesellschaft, welcher Interesse an Mata Nui hatte. Mata Nui schickte ihn aber bald wieder raus. Danach kam Kiina und lernte Mata Nui kennen. Auch sie beschloss, ihm zu helfen, und die drei reisten los nach Tajun. Angriff auf Tajun Mit einem Thornatus machten sich die drei auf den Weg nach Tajun, wurden aber beobachtet. Auf dem Weg begegneten sie einem Skopio, wichen ihm aus und wurden auch noch von Knochenjägern angegriffen. Nun wurden sie vom Skopio weggeschleudert und teilten sich auf: Kiina und Ackar kämpfen gegen die Knochenjäger, während Mata Nui Skopio ablenkt. Ackar und Kiina wehrten die Knochenjäger kurze Zeit ab, aber wurden dann durch die Masse der Jäger in die Ecke gedrängt. Mata Nui sprang auf den Skopio, benutzte den Thornax-Werfer und schoss die Jäger weg. Nun rannten Kiina und Ackar zum Thornatus und flohen, bis die Schlucht, in der sie waren, einstürzte. So konnten sie unter Skopio durch und entkamen dem Steinhagel, der den Skopio und die Knochenjäger begrub. Mata Nui hatte das ganze ausgelöst und rutschte mit seinem Schild die Steinwand herunter und landete ebenfalls auf den Thornatus. Kurz vor Tajun bemerkten die Glatorianer, dass es zerstört ist. Bei der Ankunft fanden sie Gresh, welcher von Knochenjägern und Skrall verletzt wurde. Danach sah Ackar, dass Tuma die Knochenjäger anführte, wodurch die vier erfuhren, dass sie zusammen arbeiten. Kiina führte die vier in eine geheime Höhle in Tajun, wo sich Gresh ausruhen konnte. Ackar hörte ein Geräusch und zwang das Wesen, das es auslöste, herauszukommen. Berix kam hervor und bekam Ärger von Kiina. Dann öffnete Mata Nui eine Tür zum Labor der Großen Wesen und ging mit Ackar und Kiina in den Raum. Dort sahen sie sich um und fanden einen Entwurf eines Wesens, das Mata Nui kennen würde. Nun verließen sie Tajun, um in Tesara die Nachricht zu verbreiten, dass sich die Skrall und die Knochenjäger verbündet haben. Vor dem Aufbruch nach Tesara fand Mata Nui heraus, dass er die Waffen der Glatorianer verwandeln kann, sodass sie Zugriff auf elementare Kräfte haben. Er verwandelte Ackars, Kiinas und Greshs Waffen und Ackar hatte nun Feuer-Kräfte, welche er noch in Tajun ausprobierte. Auf dem Weg nach Tesara wollten Kiina und Gresh ihre Waffen sofort untereinander ausprobieren, doch Ackar wollte, dass sie diszipliniert bleiben und weiterreisen. Trotzdem schoss Kiina mit ihrem Dampfdreizack einen Wasser-Strahl ab, den Ackar blocken musste. Gresh gab seine Luftkräfte dazu und die drei hörten auf. Ackar reiste mit Kiina, Mata Nui, Gresh und Berix weiter nach Tesara. Tesara thumb|left|200px|Ackar und Mata Nui Nach kurzer Reise kamen die fünf in Tesara an. Kiina, Gresh, Mata Nui und Ackar gingen sofort zur Arena, wo ein Kampf zwischen Tarix und Vastus begann. Ackar bittete um die Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums, welche er erst bekam, als Vastus und Tarix ihn reden ließen. Er erzählte davon, dass sich die Knochenjäger und die Skrall verbündet haben und Tajun zerstört haben. Metus und Raanu waren skeptisch gegenüber dem ganzen, doch die Menge war beunruhigt. Er zeigte seine neuen Elementarkräfte und sagte Tarix und Vastus, dass sie ihre Waffen Mata Nui geben sollen. Das taten sie und er verwandelte auch ihre Waffen. Nun hörten die Glatorianer auf, untereinander zu kämpfen, sondern begannen, sich zu verbünden. Am Abend kam Metus angestürmt und sagte, dass man Kiina und Berix entführt habe. Die Agori diskutierten kurz mit Ackar und Mata Nui, welcher entschied, dass er nach Roxtus geht, um die beiden zu befreien. Ackar und Gresh waren damit nicht zufrieden und wollten ihm helfen, doch Ackar ließ ihn gehen, nachdem er ihn kurz testete und ihm den Weg nach Roxtus zeigte. Ackar beobachtete die Agori beim Dörfer-Verbinden. Roxtus Ackar führte alle Glatorianer und Agori nach Roxtus, um den Kopf des Mata Nui-Prototypen zu holen und damit das vereinte Dorf fertigzustellen. Die Glatorianer und Agori kämpften schließlich gegen die Skrall. Ackar, Gresh und Kiina konnten einige Skrall mit deren Elementen besiegen, sie waren ihnen aber trotzdem zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Schließlich hatte Mata Nui die Idee, dass Gresh, Kiina, Ackar und er selbst ihre Kräfte in einen einzigen, gebündelten Elementarstrahl benutzen sollten. Das taten sie auch, womit sie die Skrall besiegten. Die Agori vereinten alle Dörfer, und Ackar wurde schließlich von Mata Nui zum Anführer der Glatorianer ernannt, die seitdem die Agori beschützten. Tal des Labyrinths Danach machte sich die Gruppe - immer noch aus Mata Nui, Gresh, Ackar, Kiina und Berix bestehend - auf den Weg nach Norden, um das Tal des Labyrinths zu finden. Auf dem Weg trafen sie aber auf zwei flüchtende Skrall, welche die Glatorianer angriffen und Berix verletzten. Nach dem Kampf entschloss sich Mata Nui alleine weiter zu gehen, damit sich die anderen drei um Berix kümmern können. So machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die neue Stadt zu gehen. Auf dem Weg nach Süden trafen sie auf Sahmad, ein Agori, dessen Stamm von einer Plage ausgelöscht wurde. Daher hasst er alle Glatorianer und Agori der anderen Stämme und griff die Gruppe an. Ackar und Kiina besiegten ihn schnell mit ihren Elementarkräften und gingen mit Gresh weiter. Schließlich kamen sie in der Stadt an. Kampf um Bara Magna Später kehrte Mata Nui von seiner Reise in das Tal des Labyrinths zurück und aktivierte den Prototyp-Roboter, der als Schutz für die neue Mega-Stadt diente. Danach kam Teridax in Mata Nuis alten Körper an, der Mata Nui bekämpfte. Die Glatorianer versuchten Teridax abzulenken und schossen alle Thornax auf Teridax, was er bemerkte und einen gigantischen Strahl auf sie schoss, der sie zerstreute. Teridax hetzte auch eine Armee Rahkshi des Hitzeblicks auf sie, die die Glatorianer bekämpften. 250px|thumb|left|Glatorianer gegen Hitzeblick-Rahkshi Mata Nui schaffte es aber Teridax zu besiegen, Spherus Magna wiederzuvereinen und Bara Magnas Wüste mit der Ignika zu verwandeln. Kiina und die anderen suchten, nachdem der Prototyp-Roboter aber zerfiel, die Ignika. Sie fanden sie schnell, und freuten sich, dass Mata Nui durch die geistige Verbindung zu der Maske überlebte. Der Große Geist erzählte ihnen, sie sollen hier in Frieden weiterleben und verschwand in der Ignika. Ackar und die anderen machten sich auf Mata Nuis Wunsch zu erfüllen. Waffen Ackar kämpft mit einem Flammenschwert und einem Thornax-Werfer, wie fast jeder Glatorianer Bara Magnas. Bionicle.com-Statistiken Reale Welt thumb|150px|Ackar als Set *Ackar wurde im Sommer 2009 als einer der "Glatorian Legends" verkauft. Er hatte 55 Teile und einen Lebenszähler. Außerdem hat er das alte rot, dass auch schon Tahu von 2001 hatte. Außerdem war im Set ein Thornax-Werfer und ein neues Flammenschwert. Quellen *Bionicle: Raid on Vulcanus *Comic 3: Ein Held erwacht *Bionicle: Die Legende erwacht *BZPower *Bionicle.com *Alles, was glänzt... *Tal der Furcht *Wiedergeburt Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:2009 Kategorie:Glatorianer Kategorie:Bara Magna Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:2010